Not What He Expected
by AquaGuardian
Summary: Suzy visits Arthur in the human realm. As the day goes on, Suzy asks Arthur a rather odd question: What is a kiss?


___**I hope this is good. I've been wanting to do this kind of fic for a while now. This is a Keys to The Kingdom fic, my first. It is set in a time when Arthur is in the real world instead of in the House. hope you like it.**_

__Arthur sighed and let his head lie in his hands. He was sitting on a bench in the park, just off of the running path. It was quiet, peaceful, and shady in the shadows of the trees.

Other than that, Arthur was bored out of his mind.

For once, he actually wanted to go to the House. There was almost always something interesting going on, even if it was confusing, and even if the Will was there to hound him about his duties to the House.

"Bloody hell..."Arthur said under his breath.

"Hullo!" Arthur jumped up, his heart giving a strong beat as h fell off of the bench.

"Suzy!" Suzy Turquoise Blue, or Monday's Tierce, which the Will refered to her as, stood with her hands in a pair of jean pockets. She wore the jenas, as well as a light jacket and tennis shoes, which looked a little too big for her feet. she was wearing a black baseball cap on her head, pushing her rather bushy hair down a lot, some of it just barely on the edge of falling into her face.

"Hey, where did you get the clothes?" Suzy looked down at herself.

"Will made them for me whenever I had to come fetch you." Arthur groaned.

"Great...what does she want?" Suzy shook her head and helped Arthur to his feet.

"Nothing. I just snuck off out there with the Dials and came to see you." she said. Arthur sighed.

"Thank goodness." Arthur and Suzy started walking along the path.

"How are things there?

"Oh, they would be might peaceful if the broad would shut it every month or so." Arthur smirked.

"She still ordering everyone around?"

"O' corse she is!" Arthur led the way past a couple sitting on a fountain in the middle of the park. They were kissing and holding each other. Arthur sighed and kept walking. Suzy, on the other hand, had questions.

"Why do mortals do that? The whole 'touch each other's lips with your lips' kind of thing?" Arthur stopped in front of the bench that he was sitting on before and sat back down.

"It's what we do when we like the other. A lot. It's called love." Suzy tilted her head a little.

"I see...I remember my parents doing something like that...showing love towards each other..." Both of them fell silent. It wasn't on Arthur's mind at the moment, but Suzy did look cute. Suzy sighed.

"Hey, Mr. Master of the Lower House and Stuff?" Arthur looked up from the sidewalk.

"Yeah?" Suzy was blushing a little.

"Can I...um..." Arthur raised one of his eyebrows.

"Can you what?" Suzy pointed to his lips.

"Can I kiss them?" Arthur was silent for a few stunned seconds, both burst out laughing soon after, Suzy leaning on Arthur for support while Arthur coughed, trying his best to calm down.

"Tha...That was a funny one, Suzy..." Suzy giggled.

"I wasn't joking, Arth." Arthur was still having breathing problems, but he was still in good enough condition to stare at Suzy with stunned confusion.

"You...you weren't?" Suzy shook her head. Arthur scratched the back of his head. To be honest, he had been waiting until love had struck him, not for someone from another world to ak for his permission to kiss him. But when Arthur thought about it, maybe love had struck him, just in a different way that he hadn't been expecting.

"Ok...I guess for just a-" Suzy pressed her lips into Arthur's. Arthur's heart began to race. Suzy broke away, her face crimson, and smiled innocently. Arthur stared at her.

"What?" Arthur stammered for a few seconds before sighing and giving up on speaking. Suzy leaned agaisnst him and let her head gently touch his.

"My heart's beating like crazy..." she said, touching the spot where her heart would be.

"Yeah...that's normal." Suzy turned her head a little and looked up at Arthur, who was staring back a her.

"I think I kinda like it..." Arthur could only laugh.


End file.
